Primera vez
by Mundesa
Summary: Todo lo que puede pasar en una noche ven y descubrelo


Primera vez

Te veías tan frágil con tu cuerpo semidesnudo en aquel sillón, arropando solo con una sabana la mitad de tu anatomía, tus labios tan sensuales hacían que suspirara en cada momento al contemplarlos tan lejos. Aquellas mejillas rojas carmín era un deleite de los dioses que una mortal como yo no podía concebir, entre tanta dicha pude ver tus ojos entre cerrados, aquel placer que emanaba tus facciones hicieron recorrer un gélido escalofríos por mi cuerpo.

Estaba absorta por tu escultural silueta, que no me di cuenta cuando fue que tu mirada estaba observando mis facciones, una pequeña risa fue la que me despertó de mis cavilaciones.

¿Segura que puedes continuar Haruka?- incorporándose con sus codos dejando caer la sabana a la altura de su pecho- Perdona, ¿te asuste?- soltando una leve sonrisa y deteniéndose la sabana.

No, solo observaba un ángel -suspirando- ¿puedo seguir?- tocando la pierna derecha de michiru.

-Si- volviéndose a recostar en el sillón.

Todo es tan extraño, es la primera vez que veo a Michiru de esta manera, el roce de mis manos es tan excitante, que puedo observar como cada poro de su piel se estremecer cuando el roce de mis yemas la acaricia.

El cansancio empieza a caer en mis hombros esta posición se esta volviendo pesada, mis rodillas empiezan a temblar, el incienso de a lado esta haciendo que me de calor, comienzo quitándome el saco, trato de incorporarme un poco y leve quejido se hace evidente.

Mmm, ¿ya te cansaste?- sin incorporarse, hablando suavemente.

No, solo que me dio un poco de calor- quitándose la camisa.

¿Te ayudo a quitarte el pantalón?- incorporándose y dejando caer la sabana- ¿Si?

Es..te…Yo..pue..do..so..la…- Tartamudeando.

¿Segura?- acercándose a la oreja de Haruka- Recuerda que siempre puedo ayudar- hablando sensualmete.

Yo....o – haciendo una pausa- Que estoy bien así- suspirando fuertemente, volviendo recostar a Michiru.

Esa noche parecía perfecta para las dos, mis nervios están jugándome una mala jugada, nunca imagine que fuera tan difícil mantener el control, pero como no perderlo, si están bella, volví a suspirar por décima vez en esta noche de luna, mis manos automáticas volvieron a donde mismo, tocar el torno de sus piernas, trate de no estar desesperada, de que las ganas de sentir su piel junto a la mía no acabara con el momento, no quería mancharla con mi impureza, acaricie de arriba hacia abajo una y otra vez sus torneadas piernas, la atmósfera se había tornado calurosa, el sillón que en un principio parecía fantástica idea se había vuelto incomodo, no duraron aparecer unas gotas de sudor en mi frente, que cayeron traicioneramente en su piel.

Tu mirada se concentro en observarme detenidamente y cuando me di cuenta, un rubor se me hizo evidente en mi rostro, tu mano trato de quitarme unas gotas que corrían por un costado de mi frente, pero mis manos se entrelazaron con las tuyas y un choque de electricidad fue el culpable que me pusiera como erizo de mar, una fuerte sacudida estremeció mi cuerpo y mi espalda se arqueo.

¿Estas bien Haruka?- Sonriendo

Si- acercándose a su pecho – se te cayo- recogiendo la sabana de un costado del sillón.

-Gracias- volteándose dándole la espalda a Haruka- ¿Todo con calma no lo crees?

Si, es lo mismo que te iba decir- observando el torso de Michiru.

Con mi dedo índice comencé desde la comisura de su nuca haciendo una especie de S en toda su espalda, eso dio por ende que se arqueara y suspirara, con su aterciopelada voz solo alcance escuche.

No…pares…Haruka- recogiéndose el pelo

Mi cuerpo comenzó a subir de temperatura, mis manos sucumbieron a temblar aun asi no me inmute al seguir tocando su delicadas caderas, pase mis manos por sus glúteos, bajando suavemente por sus muslos, hasta llegar la punta de sus pies, con mi dedo medio solo roce la planta de su pie izquierdo.

Volví a subir más despacio que cuando baje y con las yemas de mis dedos, recorrí cada contorno de su silueta, hasta que se volteo de nuevo, tomo mis manos entre las suyas y puso una de ellas en su vientre.

¿Desesperada?- mordiéndose los labios.

No, ¿tu?- Observando su ojos azules.

Solo preguntaba- volviéndose a recostar.

Tome el contorno de su cintura, deje un lado su vientre por ahora, pero la calidez de su cuerpo empezó a subir, su temperatura fue en aumento y mi calor contra el suyo empezaba hacer brasas, alce la vista para mirarla y me perdí en sus ojos que empezaron a seducirme para besar sus labios, estaba cm de su boca, en un instante estaba enfrente de ella, desperté sonriendo.

Sin trampas Michiru- Alejándome- ¿Pero como llegue hasta este punto?- Sintiendo la candidez en mi rodilla derecha su sexo estaba tan pegado a mi - ¡Lo siento!- Alejándose poco a poco.

Te me antojaste- Con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Un suspiro fuerte fue lo único que exhalé en esos momentos, recorrí tus hombros tratando de no parecer tosca, use mi respiración tratando de que mis labios no tocaran ningún poro, pero cuando baje por su pecho, sus senos hicieron una cordial invitación a saborearlos que no pude mas y caí en ese deleite de los dioses que hoy me permitían estar a lado de mi princesa marina.

Per…dis…te… incorporándose delicadamente y tomando la sabana para enrollársela por el cuerpo y dirigirse a la habitación mas cercana.

¡Pero Michiru no es justo!- acostándose pesadamente en el sillón.

Sabias las reglas, tu apostaste que podías- Sonriendo afablemente con las mejillas rojas.

Pe..ro…pe…ro.. ¿No hay revancha?- Sentándose en el sillón.

No hice trampa, quizás la próxima vez se ponga mejor- guiñándole un ojo a Haruka y dándose vuelta.

¿Cual próxima vez?- dejándola pensativa.

Tu, ¿cual crees?- Dejando caer la sabana y parándose en la puerta del cuarto.

¡Pero Michiru!- bajando cabizbaja del sofá- ¡Que no vuelvan hacer masajes sin poder besarte! – acercándose a Michiru a cm. de sus labios.

¿Por que?- Cerrando los ojos y entrelazando a Haruka por el cuello.

Me desespera no poder besarte- tomándola por la cintura y besándola en la frente.

¿Eso es todo?- Michiru con un puchero.

¿Que se siente?- Riendo a carcajadas.

Michiru tomo el rostro de Haruka y lo beso apasionadamente, haciéndola caminar dentro del cuarto y antes que cerraran la puerta.

Te amo Haruka- besando su cuello.

Yo..tam…bien...Michiru..Te..amo…cerrando la puerta con el pie.

Fin


End file.
